


A Thousand Years

by IncubusSuccubus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusSuccubus/pseuds/IncubusSuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin slid his fingers lower, wrapped around Arthur's heated, hard flesh, and squeezed to make the point that, yes, Merlin was in control right now and Arthur just had to suck it. Later</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NC-17. Sex Magic. AU.  
> Beta: kathkin  
> Publish Date: July 13th, 2009
> 
> Disclaimer: Merlin the TV Series belonged to BBC and all the related production. Title taken from 'A Thousand Years' by Sting. Standard disclaimer applied.

Merlin slid his fingers lower, wrapped around Arthur's heated, hard flesh, and squeezed to make the point that, yes, Merlin was in control right now and Arthur just had to _suck it_. Later.

They were at the back of an old, abandoned building; hidden in a secluded arc, thick forest behind Tintagel University. Around them, the trees rattled in the heavy wind and afternoon downpour. There were hardly any people left to hear the raw, sex, oh please, breathless sounds he was making.

Arthur groaned as Merlin's thumb stroke his tip, gathering pre-cum. Arthur could feel the roughness of his hand, and the rush of the touch. His voice muffled by his tie, stuffed in his mouth. Merlin and his games. He hated it and craved for more.

Merlin had Arthur pinned against the wall, holding both his wrists with one hand, while the other started to divest him of his sticky trousers, and pulled them down to his knees. Arthur's soaked shirt was ripped open and Merlin sucked and licked and kissed the hollow of his throat hungrily.

Arthur could only surrender, helpless, an equally passionate body pressed against his. He bucked his hips, feeling Merlin's answering hardness, and moved rhythmically. Merlin groaned into his mouth, and ground harder. His body strained against the other man’s grip. Who knew such a thin. lithe body could be so much stronger? But then again, Merlin's magic helped. He wasn’t like the rest of the mere mortals on campus.

"So hot, _Sire_ ," murmured Merlin as he captured Arthur's mouth in a fierce kiss; all tongue and teeth, biting until Arthur could taste the coppery taste of blood (a little salty and tangy-sweet, spices and the afternoon tea they drank after hours of studying transfiguration together).

Merlin mouthed Arthur's bottom lip, bit lightly and lapped the crimson droplet that formed.

"Arthur," moaned Merlin, whispering, casting a constraining spell on both his arms. Arthur trembled, then Merlin stepped back and started pulling his shirt off, then unbuckled his pants in feverish frenzy.

Arthur whimpered from the loss of heat and looked at his classmate as if he were dying; desperate, wanting. He moaned again as he saw Merlin's eyes, half hidden behind his wet fringe, darkened with arousal and shining with the tint of gold, giving him a powerful, almost feral, look. Arthur's upper body was pulled upward while his feet almost lost strength, weakened by wave after wave of Merlin's powerful magic, lashing, licking and rippling through him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Fresh and old, like it came from several lifetime before, but it was always new with him.

He shouldn't, he shouldn't, but oh, he must have that heat again as Merlin closed the gap between them and plastered his naked body against Arthur, kissing him furiously.

"Merlin," gasped Arthur, “Yes, please, more.” He was too high strung, loosing control fast and made him hard so it hurt.

Merlin was scorching, Arthur thought, dizzy from the heat and blood rushing downwards. All molten fire and rough hands all over him, all over his cold, exposed skin, like a slow glide of sharp blades.

Merlin pulled his legs apart and moved in between, pushing him upright. They gasped as they touched - hip to hip, chest to chest, their faces just inches from each other. Arthur complied and eagerly spread himself for Merlin. The rough wall dug into his back and he couldn't care less. He could taste the magic in all its glory, black earth and flaming ice, like liquid spilling from Merlin's mouth into him.

Another chant and he suddenly felt loose and slick inside (ohgodyes). His heart stopped for a second, then began to beat again as Merlin nudged at his entrance. His inner muscles clenchd and unclenched in anticipation.

"Ngghnn, please," Arthur begged.

Merlin inside him....oh it would be glorious.... The dark haired man laughed softly and teased Arthur over and over, opening him oh so slowly. Then just the tip entered him, followed by Merlin's hard length, inch by inch. Arthur gasped, breathless. He just need to concentrate. Don't come. Not yet. Oh, not enough take it all in, until Merlin was fully sheaved inside him.

"So tight," murmured Merlin against his damp mouth. He shifted a little, bracing Arthur's legs on either side of himself, spreading him wide open. Then he thrust shallowly, pulled out until there was just an inch inside (which made Arthur let out a string of curses), let the tip settlle just there. Merlin grinned at Arthur. Arthur glowered, and clenched. He smirked when Merlin groaned before Merlin drove all the way back in, then pulled out, in and out, in and out, smooth glide.

Arthur's back scraped against the wall, bleeding, perhaps, and that would leave lovely scars, scars that only the two of them would know about He clutched at Merlin's shoulders, his fingernails digging deep, and probably would have left scratching marks on Merlin's white backside as well if he could. Arthur felt a little vindictive, wanted to make him bleed, and be loved and forever marked as Arthur's. But Merlin seemed to enjoy that, going by his sudden, sharp thrusts. The little sadistic bastard.

Arthur hiked his legs higher as he curled them around Merlin’s waist in a tight grip. Merlin's eyes sought his, with so much emotion than it made Arthur ache with longing.

A pause. Then...

Then the Bastard slowed down. Fuck!

"Ssh, shh, Arthur," whispered Merlin, hushed, sweet, and reverent. He tugged at the back of his head, fingertips caressing the back of his neck, sensitive and prickling warm, and threading through his wet, golden locks.

"Mhhh," Arthur whimpered, and swallowed hard, and let Merlin set the pace, fucking him against the wall.

Merlin pulled himself out, then thrust in. Slow. Gentler. Deeper. Longer. Arthur's breath caught, his chest ached deeply, his body shivered, and his inside burned.

"I'm going to make you feel so good..." gasped Merlin, between sharp intakes of breath and small bites along his shoulder blade.

Arthur sobbed, and followed along with the one who held his soul, holding onto Merlin for dear life.

They moved (he bore down and Merlin thrust up) at the same time, frantic and desperate. They had never fitted together in all the right places until now. Arthur let out endless of litany and needed to kiss Merlin. And he did. He let Merlin explore inside his mouth (downright dirty and sloppy and wet and all tongue, again and again), mimicking the cock in his ass (hard, hot, velvet, deep and deeper).

"Beautiful. My Arthur." Possession.

Arthur sobbed loudly, almost like a wail or a scream, between thunder storm and rain.

"Mine, Sire, my Lord." Incoherent. Madness.

Oh _/yes/_ , groaned Arthur. He finally have Merlin. His. He thought heatedly. Familiar companion in his past memories. His first in anyways at present, and the future filled with promises of forever.

They (undulated intoxicatingly) were remaking their history as old as time and as deep as the ocean, as high as the mountain and the sky. Until the universe exploded behind his eyelids like a thousand stars, and Merlin came with him, within him, and he was reborn anew.

They kissed, long and hard and so entwined that neither could see where one started and the other ended.

He could taste the gritty earth and rain and sweat and cum, and he had never tasted anything so sweet.

  
_A thousand years, a thousand more,  
A thousand times a million doors to eternity  
I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
An endless turning stairway climbs  
To a tower of souls  
If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,  
The towers rise to numberless floors in space  
I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
A million names but only one truth to face_

 _A million roads, a million fears  
A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty  
I could speak a million lies, a million songs,  
A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time  
But if there was a single _   
_truth, a single light  
A single _   
_thought, a singular touch of grace  
Then following this single _   
_point , this single flame,  
The single haunted memory of your face_

 _I still love you I still want you  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves  
Like galaxies in my head_

 _I may be numberless, I may be innocent  
I may know many things, I may be ignorant  
Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands  
Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands  
I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times  
Reborn as fortunes child to judge anothers crimes  
Or wear this pilgrims cloak, or be a common thief  
Ive kept this single faith, I have but one belief_

 _I still love you I still want you  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves  
Like galaxies in my head  
On and on the mysteries unwind themselves  
Eternities still unsaid  
til you love me_

 **\- A Thousand Years by Sting**   


[ ~ A Thousand Years ~ Fin ]

  



End file.
